The Gatsby
by ShyWrites
Summary: A mafia AU of the story. It was a class assignment! Please enjoy! R&R WARNING SHOOTING and BLOOD!


**This story was created as a class assignment/project! I decided to post it to see if you all would like it! It supposed to be a mafia AU of the Great Gatsby! Enjoy!**

 **~ShyWrites**

 **I don't own any of the characters!**

Dark things linger on the quiet streets of New York. Dirty deeds and secrets fog the streets like mist. Uptown New York is where the rich live. They enjoy each other's company while keeping secrets of their own locked away. The rich have their own businesses and thrive over the poor. The fortunate live the high life while the less fortunate litter the street like roaches.

I was moving uptown for a better life. Even though I wasn't rich, I got a great deal on a house there. Since the rent was a only a hundred dollars, I immediately grabbed the opportunity. I packed up my car and headed from The West to New York. It was a long ride but as soon as I got there, I marveled the streets. The bright screens and the large amounts of people fascinated me. There was a little bit of traffic but I didn't mind into much. I was distracted by the sights.

I made it to my house by midnight, an entire 12 hours since I fled the West. It was a small wooden house at the bottom of a hill. The oak exterior was painted a light yellow with white trim around the door and windows. I yawned, exhausted from the trip. Since I didn't feel like unpacking, I decided to sleep in the car.

The next day, i immediately unpacked my vehicle. While doing so, I noticed a hotel building right across the street. The tall white building sparkled in the summer day. Its windows were freshly washed and the streets by it were cleaner than I could ever imagine. I noticed the name of the building on a sign in front of it. "The Gatsby Hotel" I read aloud. I put the last box inside before going back outdoors. I stared at the building in confusion.

Usually if you moved close to a big business, it would be more expensive to live nearby, but this house was dirt cheap. Was it a mistake or a trick? There had to be a catch. This house had a deal that was too good to be true. Whatever the deal was with this place, I shouldn't think about it too much. I went back inside to get my things set up. As I headed up the stairs, a knock came from the front door.

Hesitantly, I turned back. Who could this be? The landlord? I made my way to the door to see a woman and man. The woman had long brunette hair in a ponytail. Her jade eyes looked at me with kindness as she smiled at me. She wore a white sweater with a burgundy skirt and brown boots. The man was well built and stood over the woman. His short ginger hair complimented his cashew eyes. He grinned as he looked at me as well. He work a red and black flannel with jeans and Timberland boots. I smiled back.

"Hello Nick." said the woman.

"Tom! Daisy! How are you?" I exclaimed gleefully. Daisy, the woman, is my cousin while Tom, the man, a friend I met back in college. It has been a while since I last saw them.

"Good! We heard you moved across the street and wanted to visit." said Tom as they walked inside.

"So, you live in the hotel?"

"Yeah, we got a great deal on a room."

"Well-"

"What a love house you have! Maybe I can help you decorate!" Daisy exclaimed happily. "I can buy you some curtains for your windows and some furniture too!"

As Daisy excitedly ran around my house and shouted new ideas for every room, Tom moved towards me. "Your cousin is very happy to see you. You know we haven't seen you in a few years."

"I'm happy to see you too."

Suddenly Tom phone rang. He excuses himself before walking into the kitchen to take the call. I decide to look for Daisy since she was aimlessly wander my house. I look into the kitchen first and notice she was in there too, listening to Tom's conversation on the phone. I stood there, not making my presence known as I listen in as well.

"Yes Boss." Tom stated before hanging up the phone. He then looks over to Daisy. "We have to leave."

"Was that Gatsby?" she asked as Tom nodded in response.

I lean in to hear more until I was spotted. Tom storms out of the kitchen and to the front door. I instinctively grab his arm."Where are you going? You just got here!"

"I'm sorry. We have business to take care of." Tom replied before taking Daisy's hand and leaving the house.

A week past since I saw or heard from Tom and Daisy. I tried calling them but there was no answer. I decided to head over to the hotel and try to see if they were home. The marble flooring glistened from the light of the chandelier as I walk inside the hotel lobby. I marveled the white walls and golden lining. People walked around, talking to the receptionist or socializing with one another. I make my way to the lady at the desk before greeting her.

"Good morning. I was wondering if you can contact someone for me?"

The phone immediately started to ring. The lady at the desk took the call. "Hello?"

She nodded as the person talked to her on the other line. I decided to look at a few paintings in the lobby while she talks. This lasted for a few minutes and when she was finished she replied with "Yes sir!" before hanging up. She then asked me. "Are you Mr. Carraway?"

I nodded as she replied. " _He_ wants to speak with you."

"Wh-?"

"Please report to this room upstairs." She scribbles the number down on a notepad before hanging me the sheet. I looked at the paper in confusion before making my way to the elevator. The note said a simple phrase; _Press 10_

Once I entered the elevator, I did want the note said and pressed the button. After several minutes, I reached the tenth floor. There was only one door on this particular floor. I decided to knock. Suddenly, the door opened up and Tom was there. He smiled at me before guiding me inside the penthouse.

"There is someone who would like to speak with you." Tom told me as we walked up the steps and into an office. The office had a window view of the city below. The desk sat in front of the window and a tall man was standing behind it. He wore a jet black suit that matched his hair. He smiled out the window before turning to me. His chestnut eyes looked at me with interest before saying.

"Hello Mr. Carraway. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Mr. Gatsby."

"I heard you wanted to talk to me." I responded as Tom exited the room. I looked towards the door in confusion as Gatsby pointed to a chair in front of him.

"Have a seat." he told me. "We have a lot to discuss."

I sat in the chair before he sat down as well. He intertwined his fingers and placed them on his desk as he stared at me.

"I heard you were good with money. Is that true?"

"Yes." I nodded. "I took business classes in college and was the treasurer in high school." He chuckled a little at my somewhat innocent answer before speaking.

"You see Mr. Carraway. Here in my little business, I am having a bit of money trouble. I trust very few people to the code of my vault but yet and still someone is taking a _bit_ of change out of there. I need someone to be my treasurer. Someone who is smart with money and willing to give me a report each day on the cash we have gained. Can you handle all that?"

I wondered what type of business he ran so I quizzed. "Is it for the hotel?"

He laughed. "Oh no no no Mr. Carraway! I only get a few dollars from this establishment! My big bucks come from _other_ sources."

I looked at him. A little puzzled about what he meant by other sources but before I could questioned him, he stated. "Mr. Buchanan already told me about how smart you are and I'm willing to pay you handsomely for this. Are you on board or not?"

He outstretched his hand as if he was about to give me a handshake. I weighed my options. Either work for a shady man in a seamlessly shady company or wait for another job opportunity that was right up my alley to come to me. A opening like this only happens once in a lifetime. I beamed, grabbing his hand with both of mine before shaking it.

"You have a deal Mr. Gatsby!"

"Wonderful!" he said. "Make sure you come in bright and early tomorrow."

I nodded in response before leaving out the office. I was excited for the new job that I was given. Once I got off the elevator, I dashed out of the lobby and to my house. I took a shower and went out to get dinner. To celebrate, I bought myself a big box of chicken and some fries from Popeyes. I was planning on finishing the whole thing. After eating until I was satisfied. I went to bed.

Two weeks past by and I had a pretty basic schedule of calculating incoming money, and writing reports for Gatsby. It a very simple job to be paid the large amount of three hundred dollars an hour. I have enough to pay my bills and go out and treat myself. Things were going smoothly until one day. Tom came up to me that night before I could leave out. He then asked me for a thousand dollars loan. I look at him in bewilderment.

"What do you need the money for?"

"Um.." he thought aloud. "I need it to get an anniversary gift for Daisy!"

I raise an eyebrow in suspicion. "Don't you think you should ask Gatsby for something like that?"

"Oh come on!" He begged. "I'll pay it back. Please!"

I sighed, counting out the money he wanted before handing it to him. He smiled before taking it and heading out of my office. I sighed once more before getting out of my seat and delivering my report to Gatsby. I walked down the hall then entered his office. Gatsby was sitting at his desk, doing something on his laptop before looking up at me.

"Good evening Mr. Carraway." he greeted.

"Hello Mr. Gatsby." I replied before handing him the piece of paper. He took it from me and looked through its contents. He frowned.

"Why are we a thousand dollars short?"

I started to sweat. "Well..Tom needed a loan for a gift he was planning on giving Daisy."

He looked at me in confusion. "He's my assistant and right hand man! Why would he go to you for money?! He gets paid double the amount you do!"

I simply shrug. Gatsby slaps himself before shaking his head in dismay. He then gestures me to sit. I sat down as Gatsby spoke.

"Listen Nick, this is a cause for concern." he hands me a small device. "Keep this in your desk at all times. If this incident comes up again, attach this tracker to the money then come into my office." I nodded, taking the tracker. "Oh! Also act normal and don't be nervous! We don't want our cover blown! He will suspect something is up."

"Yes sir." I said, leaving the room. I made my way to my office. I then place the tracker in my desk drawer before leaving for the night. A few days go by and I didn't hear anything from Tom until he came back, asking for a loan of ten thousand. I didn't want to question him again so I gave him the money without hesitation. He smiled at me.

"Thanks! I'll pay you back as soon as I can."

I grinned back as he ran out of the room. I jumped up from my seat seconds after and run straight to Gatsby's office. I opened the door and noticed his grinning face as he looked at his laptop. I walked up to him to see a map. A small red dot was blinking on the screen as it went down the road. I smiled back at Gatsby.

"How much did he ask for?" Gatsby questions me. I rubbed the back of my neck worriedly.

"Ten thousand."

He shook his head before turning back to the screen. The dot had stopped in Downtown New York, one of the poorest parts of the state. The specific address was 6421 Elm Street. Gatsby beamed before turning to me.

"Head down there and see what's up. Call me afterwards."

"Alright." I replied before exiting the office.

I hurried down to my car. I wondered why would Tom go to this specific place with the money? Why did he even need the money to begin with?! I got in my car and drove downtown. It was about nine o'clock so not many cars were out. When I got to the address, I saw Tom talking to a red headed woman. As I pulled up to a parking space, she rushed into the street, causing me to accidentally hit her. I got out the car to see if she was alright. Tom stared at the damage as she laid under the car, motionless.

I started to sweat as Tom stared. "We should tell no one about this."

"Who is this?!" I asked fearfully as we drag her bleeding body from under the car.

Tom sighed. "My new boss's wife. I was talking to her about the money! Gatsby wasn't making me so anything interesting," he looked around with caution. "So I decided to work with this poor man. Wilson's his name and he gave me a deal. If I get him to the top, He'll let me take over his business when he passes."

"Why would you do that?! Gatsby pays you good money to work for him! Why would be stupid enough to work for a man that is not up to your status!?"

"You used to be poor." he told me. "And I did whatever I could to give that job with Gatsby. He can afford a replacement for me. This man cannot."

"Is Daisy here too?" I quizzed as he nodded.

"She's talking to the boss upstairs."

"Stop calling him boss!" I snapped. "Gatsby is the one keeping you afloat! If you work for this sketchy guy I bet you would be crawling back soon!"

Tom snickered before I angrily dropped the body in a nearby alley before going towards my car. Tom grabbed my arm. "Don't tell Gatsby about this alright?"

"Okay." I replied, getting into my vehicle and driving off. When I reached a stoplight I call Gatsby and puts him on speaker.

"Nick," the man said. "What happened?"

"Well for starters, I ran over someone." I commented sheepishly causing Gatsby to sigh over the phone.

"Next."

"Well Tom is working for another group."

"In the poorest side of New York! Ha! You can't be serious!"

"I am sir!" I insisted. "He's giving him the money as his kickstarter for his own business!"

Silence filled Gatsby's side of the phone before he said.

"Nick, come back to my office. I need you to help me create a new lock for the vault. You are the only loyal person that I have."

"Alright sir." I replied.

As I drove back uptown, I noticed a minivan race by me as if it was in a hurry. I shrugged, hoping that the police does not try to delay me from getting to my destination. When I reached the hotel however, I saw the same minivan that passed by me earlier. I hesitantly went inside and made my way upstairs. When I reached the tenth floor, I opened the door and my eyes widen instantly.

There stood an anger white man with black hair with gray strands intertwined with the rest of his wore an old black trench coat, ripped up jeans and worn out Nike's. I stared at the scene in horror as the man yelled at Gatsby. He pressed a hand gun to my boss's head before speaking.

"Why would you kill my Myrtle?! Why?!"

"I have no idea what-!" Gatsby started before being cut off by the man.

"You do know! You just want me to suffer don't you?! Don't you?!"

"No!"

"Liar!" he seethed, fiddling with the trigger. "Do you know how this feels?! Do you know what my heart feels like?! You killed my wife! And now," Gatsby winced as the man pushed the gun towards his head. "You're gonna know what dying feels like."

He fired the gun. I winced, hiding behind the door as the screen unfolded. I almost cried as Gatsby fell to the floor. Blood pooled out from the body like a river as it covered the man's shoes. He looked at the ceiling then whispered.

"I'm coming with you baby." He then put the gun to his head and immediately shot himself. He fell to the floor as if he was a slinkie and his blood covered the floor as well. I took off my shoes and left them in the hall before making my way to the man's body. I grabbed his wallet out of his trench coat pocket before looking inside.

His name was George Wilson. He must have been that man Tom was talking about. He was working with this psychopath which only meant one thing. Tom told him what happened. He must have told Wilson that it was Gatsby, not me. Gatsby died for me. I took the man's gun before making my way back down the stairs. I ran up to the receptionist's desk before asking.

"Are Tom and Daisy Buchanan home?"

"They said they were packing up for California before going upstairs about an hour ago."

"Have they came down yet?"

"No."

I smirked as I heard the elevator chime. Someone was about to get off. I raced to the doors before they could opened. Once they did, I saw them. Tom and Daisy were carrying suitcases with them. I looked at the duo with a wicked grin on my face as I took out the gun. Both of their eyes were as big as dinner plates as Daisy put her hands up. Tom tried to reason with me.

"Come-"

"Don't try it." I responded coldly, aiming the gun for his head. "This is for the Gatsby."

I shot him causing Daisy and the receptionist to shriek in horror. I shot the former woman next before looking towards the latter.

"Shh." I whispered before going into the bloody elevator and making my way upstairs.

It's been a few months since the slaughter. I don't feel any type of empathy for what I did. I don't care about the consequences. I'm just happy that Tom and Daisy got what they deserved for what they have done. I took over Gatsby's businesses and I'm paying the hotel staff a grand amount to keep this all a little secret. They stuck to their word and cleaned up the mess in the elevator and the penthouse. We cremated the bodies in the fireplace on the tenth floor and business is running as if nothing had happened.

Missing reports flood the papers for a few weeks now. Even though I was investigated, the police thought I was not connected to those people going missing so they left me alone. They also investigated the staff and they didn't give anything away. So far everything is perfect Gatsby. I hope that I am making him proud for doing this. I stay up at night sometimes and wondered what could have happened if Gatsby didn't die. Would Tom and Daisy still be working for that Wilson guy? Would Myrtle still be alive? Would I even had moved down here?

I already know some of these questions would not get answers but I hope Gatsby is okay. I hope he's enjoying his time in the afterlife. I wish he was with me right now, enjoying the high life. I wish he was alive. However, what I want the most is to be watching Tom and Daisy are burning in hell.

Fin.

 ***gives you a gun and shoots away***


End file.
